Filling the void
by Calli-fanfic2881
Summary: When she's lonely he fills the void. Kaname always seems to be out doing something and leaves Aidou with Yuuki. She's lonely and Aidou helps fill the void. I might rate it M for later chapters but so far its pretty much kid friendly. Sorry I suck at summarys just give it a try. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. Sorry if they seem a tad bit oc. Please Review. ^^**

She had been at Kaname's house for a year now and she was only allowed to study, or be followed around by Kaname or Aidou. It was boring; she couldn't even take a walk outside by herself. Did Kaname not trust her enough to just be alone for five minutes? She wouldn't go anywhere, and she wouldn't get lost. All she wanted was to take a nice, quiet walk all alone.

"Yuuki, Kaname wants you to finish reading your book and take the test before he gets home tomorrow." Aidou said as he sat down next to her. He had gotten less irritating these past few months and even though he was stern about Kaname's rules he was less cold when he explained them to her. He would flash her a quick smile and would sit down close enough to her that it didn't seem like she disgusted him. "He'll be back late tomorrow night again so you don't really have to rush."

"What if we make a deal?" Yuuki asked if determined, and sneaky eyes. She loved making deals with Aidou. They had become friends since they spent almost ever-waking moment together, and he was fun to be with. Kaname was never around so Aidou was her only companion anymore. "If I finish my book before 9 o clock tonight we go on a walk and I can take my test tomorrow before dinner. That way we can both have some fun and I get to relax a little."

Aidou couldn't refuse this offer. Yuuki was awesome and he had built up a tiny, tiny crush on the girl since they started to actually get along. Yuuki had made deals like this before and he had taken many walks with her and sometimes let her wonder the house for an hour or two by herself. "Okay deal. But if you finish it before supper time you have to eat with me." Aidou said with a slight grin.

Yuuki shock her head in agreement. She loved eating with Aidou. He would play with his food just to get a giggle out of her and he ate a lot. If she cooked she would have to cook a lot. She didn't mind much though; from what she could tell he loved her food. It made her happy when he made noises that let her know her food tasted good. She'd giggle when he'd purposely over exaggerate.

Aidou patted her on the head and left the room leaving her to her book. She was finished when dinner time came and when she went to find Aidou he had food already on the table set for the both of them. "How did you know I would finish?" She asked flattered but bewildered. "Well I have faith in you. I knew if I offered for you to eat with me you'd hurry. Plus if you didn't I would've eaten your serving." He said winking.

Yuuki sat down and started to eat. She would glance up at Aidou ever once in a while to see him still shoveling food into his mouth. "So since I'm done reading we're going on a walk right…?" Yuuki asked making sure he wasn't going to ditch her. She wouldn't mind walking alone but she just didn't want him to ditch the idea completely and leave her alone, bored in her room. She liked Aidou, when Kaname left her she always knew Aidou was there to keep her from being bored.

"Yes Yuuki I'm still walking with you. We made a deal." He knew she didn't really care if she walked alone but he was going to stick to his deal. He wasn't going to let her walk alone, he wasn't going to risk Kaname's wrath for that, he finally got on Kaname's trust where he could let her go into town or walk the grounds, with Hanabusa at her side of course. He didn't want either of them to lose that trust. "When I'm done eating I'll get my coat on and we can go walk." Aidou said as he shoved more food in his mouth.

"Oh thank you Aidou." Yuki said as she picked up her empty plate and hugged Aidou. She took her plate and set it in the sink then ran off to her room to go find her jacket. She took her time searching around knowing it would take Aidou a little longer to finish his food. He had grabbed a big plate and had piled the food on top. She didn't expect him done for a little while. She found her jacket and sat down on her bed. 'He'll come get me when he's done.' She thought to herself as she plopped back laying her head on the soft comforter.

When Aidou finished his food he stood up, took his plate to the sink, and went to the closet and grabbed his coat. Knowing she went upstairs Aidou made his way to Yuuki's room. "Yuuki?" he called out lightly as he stepped in her doorway. She was asleep on her bed and had her coat wrapped around her really tight. He stepped closer to her and looked at her face. She hadn't been asleep for to long, and he knew if he didn't wake her she would be upset for missing the walk. He took another step closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He shook her softly "Yuuki wake up. Yuuki…." He spoke softly and calmly making sure he didn't scare her.

When she still didn't wake up he sat down next to her head and poked her cheek. "Yuuki, if you don't wake up I can't go on a walk with you…" He said poking her cheek consistently. She slapped his hand away and stirred in her sleep. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "Yuuki if you don't wake up now I'll never take another walk with you again." Even though he was bluffing he still tried to make his voice sound very serious. If anything could wake her up it was a threat that she'd be isolated in this house forever.

"Aidou?" Yuuki mumbled still half asleep. Slowly opening her eyes to see a pair of electric blue eyes staring at her. He smiled knowing his plan worked. What happened next however he didn't suspect at all. Yuuki leaned forward so she was right next to his ear. "If you ever say that again playing or not I won't talk to you anymore." She threatened still half asleep.

Aidou just smiled and hugged her shoulders tight. "Come on Yuuki lets go for our walk." He stood up fixed his coat and opened the door. "Ladies first." He said as he waved his hand allowing her through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you sooooo much for reading. **

** And sorry for using Aidou and Hanabusa both. I know most know him as Aidou and Idol but I like Hanabusa. I try to use both to make it easier.**

**No I do not own VK. **

* * *

"Hey Yuuki-sama You have your test later today. Do you want to look through the book again?" Hanabusa asked sitting next Yuuki on the floor. She had been sitting there for a little while; she missed Kaname and hadn't had any blood since he left. She looked bored and thirsty.

"No I still remember it Aidou….. And what happened to first name only?" She looked at him with a big smile trying to make it seem like she was okay. It wasn't going to work. She kinda figured but played it off as best as she could.

"I'm sorry Yuuki, and are you sure? I'll help you with it so you're not studying alone." Hanabusa said looking in her eyes knowing the smile was a show. He'd grown to know Yuuki quite well and he knew she wanted Kaname back. It upset him knowing he couldn't be there for her when she was lonely. He wanted to help her. Sure Kaname was cool and her Oni-sama but he was Aidou Hanabusa. He was awesome and Hot… He put on a cocky smile and looked over to her.

"Just because you're a genius doesn't mean I'm not as capable as you to learn. I will pass I just need to rest." Her voice was a little depressing, her voice sounded dry and sad, she sounded lost without Kaname there. Her voice sounded the way her eyes looked, she may have been smiling but her eyes showed her true emotions. Hanabusa took note of this and gave her a quick hug before he left her alone to rest.

* * *

Hanabusa walked to the kitchen to get a snack and was about to take a piece of chocolate cake that the maid had made for desert later when the phone rang. Hanabusa looked over at the phone then to the cake them back to the phone then back to the cake. He walked towards the phone and knew he had to answer. "Hello?" He asked irritated. It was Kaname and he told Aidou to tell Yuuki something then hung up. Hanabusa set the phone back down on the receiver and sighed. "She's not going to be to happy with this." He said aloud as he made his way back to Yuuki's room.

When he stepped in the door Yuuki was already looking at him. "Was that Kaname?" She asked excitedly. "What time did he say he'd be home?"

He knew it'd break her heart so he just looked to the ground before meeting her gaze. "Yuuki, that's the thing." He made his way to her bed and sat down. "Kaname-sama won't be coming home tonight. He has to meet with the senate and will be gone for a week or two." Yuuki sat down next to him and started to cry. "I'm sorry Yuuki." was all he could say to the crying pureblood sitting next to him. He didn't know what he could do to help her. He couldn't just go find Kaname and drag him back to Yuuki; it was pointless to say anything else.

Yuuki kept crying and laid her head on Aidou's shoulder. He pulled the smaller girl into his lap and held her close, he leaned his head on hers and she stopped crying. They sat like that for a while before she pulled away and stood up. He opened his eyes and looked at her tearstained face. Her cheeks still had a slight wetness to them and glimmered when light hit them. But what really made him stare was the bloodlust he seen in her eyes. Sitting so close she could smell his blood through his veins in his neck and he had forgotten she hadn't had anything to drink. If she was thirsty and really needed the blood he'd give it to her.

"Yuuki do you want to drink my blood? I know you usually drink Kaname-sama's but if you really need it, you can drink from me." He said leaning his head to the side so she could see his neck clearly.

"No. I can't I'm only supposed to drink from Kaname-sama." Yuuki said as the red slowly turned back to brown. She waved her hands in front of her rejecting his offer.

"Yuuki you haven't had blood since he left and he could be gone for awhile if you need blood you can have mine." He said starting to get a little agitated knowing she needed blood.

"No Aidou. I will only drink Kaname-sama's blood. I only like his blood." Yuuki replied trying to get him to stop asking.

Aidou was standing next to her in a flash and leaned in close to her ear. "You've never had my blood. Mine's probably better than Kaname-sama's. His has a bitter taste while mine is sweet and luscious. I am offering my amazing blood to you Yuuki, you know you want it." He said pushing her face to his neck hoping she'd bite down. She pulled away again but this time she ran from him.

He felt bad because he was trying to get her to drink but he probably just hurt her more by teasing her. 'I'm sorry Yuuki.' He thought as he went back to the kitchen remembering the cake.

* * *

**Sorry this one is so short I'll make sure the others are longer.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I will try to use ideas if you leave me any. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own Vampire Knight... ^^**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like this one.**

* * *

The next day everything seemed to be going back to normal. Yuuki got an A on her test so she flaunted it a little in Aidou's face. "I told you I wouldn't have to read it again! I may not be as smart as you but I'm not stupid!" She laughed. She still didn't have any blood so she was a little to weak to hop around so she just hopped in place.

"I never said you were stupid. You assumed I thought that all on your own." Aidou smirked knowing that she couldn't argue past that. Yuuki just smiled up at him then sat down to eat. Aidou had a plate three times the size of Yuuki's and her mouth gaped open when she saw him attack it. It was gone in seconds before her eyes and he was getting up to get more food.

"Since I got an A on the test after we finish eating can we go for a walk?" Yuuki asked while he was still in the kitchen. She was tired of being in the house, it reminder her that Kaname was not home and that she was basically stuck here. When she gets the chance to get away she takes it.

"I guess we could… but you have to promise me that if you need anything you'll ask." Aidou said as he sat down with a plate just like before but this time he was taking a little longer to eat it. "I promise, thanks Aidou." Yuuki practically mumbled.

* * *

When they finished eating they grabbed their coats and walked outside the sun was still up but was starting to set. They walked their normal path that leads straight to a small pond in the far back of the yard. Yuuki had found this pond on their first walk and they had gone there ever since. It had basically become their spot. When they got to the pond Yuuki sat down next to the water and started pulling the grass out of the ground, digging the heels of her shoes in the mud along the bank. Aidou just stood and watched Yuuki. "Are you okay Aidou?" Yuuki asked looking up at him.

"Yeah Yuuki I'm fine. I'm just thinking…." He trailed off. He ruffled his hand through his beautiful golden locks and smiled down to her. He had been thinking about her needing blood, Kaname-sama won't be home for another week or more and she hasn't had a drop since he left. She would start getting sick and Kaname would kill him for letting her get so bad. 'What am I supposed to do? She won't take it no matter how many times I offer.' "You wanna go back to the house now?"

Yuuki dropped the grass and stood up wiping her hands on her dress. "Yeah, lets go 'Idol'" She teased as she grabbed his arm and stuck her tongue out at him. He just smiled and pulled her closer.

When they got home Yuuki went up to her room to change and Aidou waited for her to finish in the hall. "Done." She said opening the door. Aidou walked in and sat on Yuuki's bed. "Are you sure your okay?" Yuuki asked worried. He looked like he was upset about something but when she asks he always smiles and says he's fine. Yuuki looked at him for a second and let her mind wander. 'Does he miss Kaname-sama too? He does look up to Kaname-sama but I didn't think him being gone this long would bother him this much…'

"Yeah I just need some blood, I'm going to get some tablets want any?" Aidou asked trying to see if she would take some tablets since she obviously won't drink his blood. Yuuki's eyes shot up and looked straight into Aidou's. "No thanks. Kaname-sama doesn't want me to drink any tablets remember?" Yuuki asked with a kid like smile.

Aidou just shrugged his shoulders and walked toward the kitchen. "Suit yourself." HE mumbled. He grabbed him a wine glass poured him some water then dropped in 3-4 tablets. Fully dissolved the water turned crimson red and he walked back to Yuuki's room. He stepped into the room and watched Yuuki as he walked in. Her head shot up instantly and her eyes were crimson instead of their normal brown. "You sure you don't want any?"

"Yes I'm sure." Yuuki said closing her eyes trying to forget the crimson liquid in the glass. Kaname had told her he didn't want her having any tablets that she needed to only drink his blood. Even though he wasn't there and she really wanted blood she was not going to drink any tablets.

Aidou gulped down the drink with one swallow leaving no traces of the liquid in the glass. "Okay I'm done." Aidou said licking his lips. Yuuki took notice of this and looked at the ground. The thirst was burning the back of her throat she wanted blood. No. She needed blood. She looked up at Aidou her eyes still red. "Are you sure you're not thirsty Yuuki?" Aidou asked with a cocky smirk knowing she was too stubborn to admit it.

"No. I can wait for Kaname-sama to come back."

Aidou threw his glass down and pushed Yuuki against the wall, blocking her from getting away. "Yuuki you need blood. Kaname-sama won't be back for a week or more. You haven't had any blood since he left! I know your thirsty why won't you drink any?!" HE screamed clinching his teeth.

"I will only drink Kaname-sama's blood. I don't want to have to use yours. You don't owe me for anything." Yuuki replied hiding her face with her bangs.

"Kaname-sama doesn't owe you either but you'll still drink his blood! And I know it's not because he offered, I offered my blood to you and you refused! So what is it?" Aidou said slowly lowering his voice so he wasn't screaming in her face.

"Your right… Kaname-sama doesn't owe me but I feel like I'm a pain to him as it is I don't want to be a pain to you too." Yuuki said lifting her face up to look in his eyes.

"Dammit Yuuki!" Aidou punched the wall and leaned in inches from her face. "Yuuki you need blood. Please drink from me…." He lightly shoved her face to his neck and leaned his head to the side so she could get a good bite. "Please Yuuki." Aidou whispered.

* * *

**Haha sorry about the cliff hanger I just hope you know I love you and I will post asap. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Something you have all been waiting for and I really hope you like it.**

**No I do not own Vampire Knight. Review please! And just to warn there is Lemon!**

* * *

Yuuki tried to pull away from Aidou but failed. He had a pretty tight grip on her and it didn't seem like he was going to let go. "I don't want to hurt you Aidou…" Yuuki whispered, breathing slightly on his neck. She wasn't just scared of what Kaname-sama had to say. She actually didn't even care at this moment. She just didn't want to hurt Aidou. She knew drinking his blood would change their friendship and that was one thing she didn't want. She couldn't lose Aidou.

"Please Yuuki." Aidou said again, this time turning slightly so he could face her. She looked in to his eyes and seen pain and love. She trusted him and knew that he needed her to drink his blood. It was hurting him to know she was so sad. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek then went to his neck. She licked it softly then took a deep breath before plunging her fangs into his neck.

His blood did taste amazing. Better than Kaname's. Kaname's blood tasted of love and protection, while Aidou's tasted of lust and passion. She didn't let a drop fall past her lips; it was sweet like strawberries, strong like wine, yet soft like ice cream. His blood was nothing like she'd ever tasted before. She let out a soft moan as she took another sip. It was the best thing she'd ever tasted.

She pulled away when she had had enough and smiled at Aidou. She had drunken enough to get her strength back but not enough to weaken him. "Was it that good Yuuki?" Aidou asked referring to her little moan. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"It was amazing." She replied never looking up from the ground. "When you first had my blood Aidou… What did it taste like?"

Aidou was shocked he hadn't expected her to ask. She never had before so he thought she basically forgot. He smiled and began his answer. "To be honest Yuuki you almost ruined me. Your blood is the best blood I have ever tasted. It tasted awesome. Even blood tablets seem dull." She looked up and smiled again, she blushed slightly but didn't worry about hiding her face. "Yuuki… That was quite a delicious little moan you let out earlier." Aidou teased, still being quite serious.

"The way it hit my tongue… It was warm and inviting. Nothing so good has ever been in my mouth." Yuuki said turning red. She went to speak again but Aidou stopped her by crashing his lips to hers. Yuuki didn't fight and leaned more into the kiss. Aidou took this as an invitation and slipped his tongue into her mouth fighting her and winning dominance. He leaned her against the wall and pressed his body tight to hers. She moaned into his mouth as his hands took shape around her hips. He messaged his thumbs into her sides and continued kissing her. With another sweet, sweet moan he made his way to the zipper on the back of her dress. He slowly unzipped it and let his hands roam her back making his way to her neck kissing it gently.

Yuuki started unbuttoning his shirt and moaned as she ran her fingers across his chest. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She had never felt so much passion for anyone. Not Kaname or Zero. Kaname was her brother and even drinking his blood felt weird, and Zero was her best friend and yes she used to have feelings for him it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. Yuuki let her fingers roam down his chest, to his stomach, and finally reached his waistline. She played with the top of his pants trying to tease him dipping the tip of her finger in ever now and then and softly fiddling with the button. "Yu- Yuuki." Aidou moaned slowly biting her neck softly. Keeping his fangs put away.

Yuuki pulled away from Aidou and looked into his electric blue eyes. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. No. She needed him. She slowly pulled him down to the floor and took her dress of on the way down. Leaving her in just her bra and lacey panties making it all easier on Aidou. Aidou grinned as he slowly took his shirt and pants of leaving him in only his boxers. He looked Yuuki over and vice versa as he slowly laid on top of her. He grabbed her waist and thrusted against it making them both moan in unison.

Yuuki rubbed her hands over his chest, leaned forward and kissed him gently, biting his lip as she pulled away. Aidou thrust his hips forward again clashing into hers. "Aidou!" Yuuki moaned falling back softly. Aidou leaned over and kissed her neck again, this time making her thrust against him. "Mmmm! Aidou." Yuuki moaned grinding her hips against his. Aidou slowly worked his hand from her chest down to her panties. He rubbed softly before slipping underneath them.

"Wow. Your so wet." Aidou gasped. Yuuki could only moan. It felt so amazing; he rubbed softly then slowly got harder. "I want you Yuuki" He huffed. Yuuki nodded her head in agreement. If she tried to speak nothing would come out anyway. Aidou slowly slipped his fingers in scissoring and plunging his fingers deep into her. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable before he went any further. She thrusted her hips making his fingers dip into her.

She slipped off his boxers and started to rub his, now, hard item. Lightly touching the tip to tease him. "Yu- Yu- Yuuki!" Aidou practically screamed slipping off her panties. They were both growing impatient now. Aidou couldn't hold back any longer, he thrust into her. She screamed and bit her lip. She didn't feel any pain, only pleasure. He kept thrusting, gasping each other's name until they climaxed. "Aidou!" Yuuki screamed as she reached her peak. He kept slowly thrusting keeping their moment going, he didn't want it to end. Panting he kissed her lips softly lingering his lips there.

He slowly pulled off of her pulling her close, holding her close. "Yuuki... I'm sorry." Aidou whispered in her ear, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers, laying his head in the crevice of her neck.

"For what Aidou? You didn't do anything that I didn't want." Yuuki said turning her head to kiss him. He smiled a genuine smile, and kissed her back.

Aidou stood up, got dressed, gather Yuuki's clothes and laid her naked in her bed. Tucking her in. "Sweet dreams." Aidou said as he planted one last kiss on her forehead before leaving to his own room. "Goodnight Aidou." She whispered in the dark.

* * *

**So I hope You liked it! Please Review if you think I should continue.!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ughhh I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I am working on a new chapter and I am hoping to get it out soon. I have been caught up with some other animes and I have kinda lost track on the fic but I am working on it. Please don't hate me. I got into Kuroshitsuji and if you've read, seen that anime you'll understand. I also am not going to ignore this fic like I have been I will try to update regularly again. I know for the people that have read it have asked me to continue and I'm so sorry it has been such a long time.

Anywhore Next chapter will be out soon. Until then here is the first paragraph as a teaser and an inside look.

* * *

The next morning Yuuki woke up with a smile on her face, as she got ready for the day. Waiting down stairs at the breakfast table for Aidou she started to hum. No one had made her this happy, she didn't know if it was his blood still in her system or if it was because they were intimate last night, either way was okay. Slowly tracing her finger on the table she let her mind wonder, not noticing the very happy, blonde vampire coming down the stairs.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it and once again I'm sorry. Well if you wouldn't mind please go read my bio and I hope you Review.

Thanks. I love you all.


End file.
